The Titan's Future Undoing
by Snufflebottoms
Summary: Cyborg's mechanics fail and Raven beigns to have strange dreams. What happens when Robin hides something big from his team? Read to find out. Adventure, drama, msytery, romance and an orginal character or two. All titans included in story. Enjoy! :
1. A Night Without Sleep

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans. Read and review and check out ashley anonymous at fiction press as well! Enjoy :)

* * *

It is nearly two in the morning, but Cyborg is still awake. He has had trouble charging for weeks now. He leans back on the couch, rubbing his tired eyes. He is not alone.

"Won't you . . . die without sleeping or charging or whatever it is you do?" Raven ask him groggily as she prepares some tea for the both of them.

"I don't know," he says, a new wave of worry flooding over him. It had not occurred to him that his life might actually be in danger.

Immediately sensing his concern, Raven corrects herself, "I mean, your battery will die, like a computer or car battery. Obviously, your human half would not die. You're going to be fine."

"Actually, if the battery dies, I don't know. I mean, what if you guys can't bring me back?"

"We will be able to bring you back, Cyborg … if it even comes to that," She quickly adds.

"I hope so," he says, unsure.

"We will. We're a team, remember? If you can stop the end of the world for me, I can fix your batteries," Raven says with a dry chuckle. A weak smile spreads across Cyborg's lips. Raven sits down on the couch beside him, handing him a couple of tea. There is a period of silence. Raven begins speaking again, "How have you managed to stay 'awake' this long?" She asks.

"I don't know. I must be charging somewhat, but the . . . Uh. . . . I guess you'd call it a pain? It's unimaginable. You have no idea how tired I feel . . ."

"Actually, I do," Raven says interrupting him, "I haven't slept in two weeks, fives days, and," She glances at the clock, "three hours." Cyborg's eyes widen in surprise. That was exactly how long it'd been since he'd had a decent rest.

"Do you think that Dr. Light has been interfering with your sleep too? You should bring this up to Robin. I mean, if it's affecting both of us, it might not be my batteries, maybe it's my human-"

"No," Raven says, cutting him off once again, "I'm an empath, remember? Besides, I'm not sure this is Dr. Light. Just because we fought him last doesn't mean. . ."

"Oh," he replies, looking down. It suddenly hit him that he was the cause of her discomfort, "I'm sorry, Rae. I feel like a jerk for keeping you from sleep."

"It's not your fault and I'd much rather be synching up with you than Beast Boy. That boy has more emotional problems than me," Raven tries to lighten the mood.

"I bet he'd rather have you reading my mind than his," Cyborg tells her, laughing.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing. Just I mean, you can't actually read minds, can you?"

"No. Just emotions . . ." Raven gives him a puzzled look, "Why? Is there something I should know?" To that, Cyborg lets out a hardy laugh.

Just as Raven is about to retort, Robin walks in the room. He too looks tired. The boy wonder's skin is paler than usual and he is covered in scratches. It was unlike him to take that hard of a beating in battle.

"I thought I heard you two up," he addresses his teammates, "You should really get some sleep, Raven. It's nice to keep Cyborg company, but we are never going to figure out what's wrong with him if we don't get sleep." He turns around.

"I can't sleep either," Raven tells him, matter-of-factly. Robin turns around and joins them on the couch. He looks concerned. "It's nothing to worry about. Well, I'm nothing to worry about,"

"Raven, do you remember the last time you started acting strangely? The world almost ended," Robin says grimly. A look of guilt flashes in Raven's eyes, but she remains silent. "Cyborg, you should be hooked up to your charger,"

"It doesn't help."

"It helps some. You've been charging somewhat. We can't let Dr. Light win, Cyborg."

"I don't think it was Dr. light," Raven says. She is met with a confused look from Cyborg and one of fear from Robin. "I don't know what I am picking up on but I don't like it. When I do sleep, which I do some of time, I have nothing but nightmares. It's like I'm looking in to bits of the future. All of five of us are in them, but we are much older. . ." Robin's eyes widen, and Raven continues, "It's nothing helpful. It might be Robin tracking a villain. Beast Boy playing a prank. Starfire decorating the tower. There is something really strange about it, though."

"What?" Robin and Cyborg ask in unison.

"Every night, my dreams go further into the future. It's like I'm getting closer to something. It's not like my normal visions. These visions are of the future, but it's as though they are getting closer . . . I mean, like they're . . ." Cyborg and Robin were now leaned so far in, they were in Raven's face. "Uh . . . Can you?"

"Sorry," they mumble and sit back down.

"It's like they are coming after us."

"That's impossible," Robin says, getting up, "But I don't like the sounds of this. We have to find a way to stop these visions. . ."

"Actually," Cyborg said, blushing, "It's not."

"What do you mean?" Robin turns back to Cyborg.

"Time travel. I mean, people are working on it. What if they eventually figure it out? If we can move fast enough and slow down quick enough . . . It might be impossible but if it's not, they'll figure it out. And since when has Raven's visions been wrong? They mean something, always."

"No. It's impossible, Cyborg. Now, charge yourself," Robin spits out bitterly before walking out. Raven quickly follows behind him.

"Robin!" She calls out.

"What?"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? What is yours? Cyborg is sick, we shouldn't be burdening him. We can't travel in the future and they can't travel back. You just CAN'T!" he yells at her. Then, he moves in on her personal space, pushing her back against the wall. Anger surges through Raven. A small table and lamp explodes down the hallway. "Control your powers!" Robin bellows at her, before releasing his grip on her and storming out. Raven looks over at the hallway. Each light systematically bursts, and each door opens and slams.

Down the hallway, Beast Boy is startled awake. Confused, he runs out the door, wearing nothing but his boxers. He runs smack into Raven, toppling over her and pinning her to the ground.

"What the hell?" She says, her voice shaking.

"Oh, sorry, Rae. I heard noises. Is everyone okay?"

"Can you get off me?" She asks quietly looking away.

"Sorry," He says, reaching an arm to help her up. Raven does not take it, but instead scrambles to her feet and begins to walk away. "Raven? I said I was sorry! Please don't be mad . . . RAVEN!" He calls out, chasing her. Noticing this, Raven also begins to run, but Beast Boy is faster than her. He catches up with her, almost knocking her down again. He grabs her arm, pulling her around to face him. She looks down. "What's wrong?" He grabs her chin and pulls her face up and she struggles to look back down. He pulls down her hood and looks her in the eyes. "Have you been crying?" he asks, surprised. It was not like Raven to show that kind of emotion.

"No," Raven lies, but it is pointless. The hallway is destroyed and there stands Raven, sobbing silently. This is the first time Beast Boy has ever seen her anything less than strong.

"Raven . . . come on. I can see it. Just tell me," he says gently. She lets out a sigh before sliding down the wall. Holding back her emotions is nearly impossible without sleep and meditation, both of which she has been deprived of lately. She throws her face into her hands and begins to cry. "Raven," Beast Boy says, sadly. He sits next to her and puts his arm around her, holding her tightly to his chest. Normally, Raven would hit him for this kind of behavior, but she is too upset to care. He is warm and friendly. Her thoughts move to Robin's outburst. He had looked tired and beat-up too. He must have been hiding something. Raven stops crying and looks up at Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry," she mutters, before putting her hood back up and trying to stand up. She falls back down.

"Raven, please, it's okay. I don't mind. You're my best friend," he tells her, smiling brightly. These words come as a surprise to her. She was always so mean to him but she was his best friend? She looks at him, puzzled. Just then, a loud noise comes from Robin's room. In the living room, Cyborg screams.

"Cyborg!" Raven and Beast Boy yell, scrambling to their feet and running to the living room.


	2. A Strange Stranger

A/N: The only thing I own is my work fictionpress under ashley anonymous. I don't own the Teen Titans but read, review and above all else, enjoy my work anyway ;)

* * *

Raven will never forget what happened next. As she nears the living room, her heart races. A lack of meditation has prevented her from controlling her fear. Her abilities to pick up on others' emotions has significantly weakened and she is left with only her own. It's almost as though she is truly feeling for the first time and it is overwhelming. Beast Boy follows closely behind her. They both burst into the room, to find Cyborg standing opposite a large, green, muscular man. The man is easily in his thirties and he is intimidating, even to a Teen Titan. His holds a bottle in his hand and is trying, to no avail to calm Cyborg down. The man advances and Cyborg blasts at him. The man jumps back and the blast hits the wall. The man yells.

"Raven! Tell me you see him too," Cyborg yells out to Raven, "Tell me I'm not going crazy."

"Of course I see him," Raven says, out of breath. The sound of Raven's voice cause the green man to jump back.

"Raven?" the man says cheerfully, moving toward the half demon. Fear surges through Raven again. _Is this what it's like to fight? Constant fear? How do the others do it? _She wonders. Her fear is justified. After all, this man had literally appeared from nowhere, breeching all their security. There was no way of telling what else he was cable of and it is almost even more unnerving that he is acting 'friendly'. Well, 'friendly' is an understatement. The green man's arms wrap around Raven, pulling her in. He is very strong. When she is close enough to smell him, Raven's heart skips a beat. She can't help but feel a connection to this man and a strong, dizzying attraction. She blushes deeply. The man pulls her up and kisses her passionately. The fridge explodes and he pulls away.

"Whoa. . . Raven . . . I didn't think that happened anymore," he tells her, a look of shock and worry on his face, "is it because of Ray?" He points at her belly.

"What are you talking about? I'm Rae. I mean, Raven. And . . . Who are you?"

"What are you talking about?" The man asks. Then he spots Beast Boy, watching in the corner. "Oh no," he staggers back, gasping.

"Answer me!" Raven spits out.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," the man says, wiping his mouth.

"What am I that bad to kiss?" Raven asks and then shakes her head, and whispers to herself, "Oh Azar, I am losing my mind."

The man's ears twitch, picking up Raven's whisper, "Oh course not Raven. And there's nothing wrong with kissing you - you're just-" he points helplessly at Beast Boy "Younger than I thought," he says apologetically. He turns his attention to Cyborg, and shakes his head. "I should have spotted the old technology, too."

"Dude. . . What is going on?" Beast Boy asks, his voice cracking. This causes the man to let out a laugh. A serious expression quickly replaces it.

"Nothing, I have to go."

"Oh no you don't!" Robin yells from the door way. Starfire walks in and stands next to him.

"Please, who are you?" Starfire asks, but the man doesn't answer her question.

"Oh my god. I should have recognized you, Robin. It was _you_," he says, pointing at Robin, "You have to stop what you are doing. It's messing everything up!" Before Robin can respond, the man grabs an extension cord from Cyborg's charger and hooks it to his belt. After turning a dial, he vanishes in thin air. Cyborg, who was also hooked to the machine, falls down, crying out in pain. The Titans are left standing in confusion. Robin leaves.

"This day just keeps getting weirder," Beast Boy blurts out. Raven looks at him, a hurt expression oh her face. "Not you! You aren't weird!" he yells, failing his arms, "I mean with Robin and Cyborg and you're not weird."

"This is just . . . Strange, yes?" Starfire says, saving Beast Boy from having to continue speaking.

"Oh . . . I've never been . . . Drained like this. This is very strange, Star," Cyborg groans.

"Let me heal you," Raven says, moving over to his side. She gives him almost all of her energy and falls back. Beast Boy catches her before she hits the floor.

"Thank-you, Raven," Cyborg says, feeling better than he has in weeks.

"You're welcome," she says weakly.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asks, looking around.

"I don't know," Beast Boy says dryly, "But I don't like the way he has been acting. Something is up and that . . . Man that just came in blames Robin. He's got to be hiding something." Raven looks up at him in awe. She has never seen him be this insightful or serious. It's comforting to see him take action. "Raven," he says, looking down at her. His voice reminds Raven of the man that had just left. "Do you need anything?"

"Water," she says, coking on the word. Beast Boy gets up and brings her a glass of water.

Starfire leaves the room and returns briefly with a pillow and blanket for Raven.

"Did you run into Robin?" Cyborg asks. She shakes her head, looking down sadly.

"We're going to have to solve this without him," Raven says, finishing the glass that Beast Boy had given her.

"Well, then let's review the facts. What do we know about strange green men who can vanish into thin air?" Beast Boy asks, sarcastically. His bitter tone startles Starfire.

"You're green, yes? And you act . . . Strange, yes?" Starfire asks. Beast Boy shoots her a nasty look before responding.

"Well, I'm not hurting Cyborg and kissing Raven," he says, blushing at that last bit. He would have no problem kissing Raven, "And I can't disappear at will."

"He didn't just . . . vanish into thin air," Cyborg said, placing a hand on his charger, "He used technology. I don't know how but Raven, you said you've been having visions, right?" Raven nods. "Well, what if they are showing you something important? You said whatever it was is getting closer. Well, I think that whatever it is, I think he's using me and my energy."

"I've been thinking that too," Raven says, looking down "Whatever he is, he's strong and smart and powerful . . ."

"You really seem to like him," Beast Boy says, a hint of jealously in his voice.

Raven looks away before saying, "No."

"Well, I, for one, don't like him. We have to figure out where he came from so we can stop him from coming back," Beast Boy says. Cyborg, Starfire and Raven nod.

The remainder of the day is quiet as far as crime goes. There are no more intruders. Cyborg is quickly drained, however and Robin is nowhere to found. After hours of brainstorming, Starfire gets up from the group.

"I shall make us a dinner, friends," she announces, "and I shall make some for Robin for when he returns." The other titans are too tired to protest.

"Would you like some tea?" Beast Boy asks Raven. She is surprised, and to be honest, Beast Boy is a little too. It's not like him to be so attentive.

"Yes. I'd love some, Beast Boy," she tells him, smiling. Ever since the nightmares Beast Boy has been feeling over-protective of her. It was in small ways that even she was too distracted to pick up on. But since that afternoon, he'd been acting even more protective. _The visions she has must be very draining. I hope Raven is okay. Raven has to be okay. After all, she lived through the end of the world. But whatever is getting closer, I can feel it too. Where is Robin? What if that man comes back, or if someone else shows up? _Beast Boy worries quietly to himself as he fixes her tea.

Dinner goes by slowly and quietly. Cyborg does not eat and Beast Boy fixes himself a tofu dish, which Raven reluctanly eats as well. Anything to avoid Starfire's cooking. Starfire is left to devour her feast alone. After dinner, Starfire waits anxiously for Robin. As the hours pass, she grows more and more concerned. After the sunsets, Starfire leaves to search the town for Robin bu she does not find him. She returns home feeling defeated. Beast Boy sits by the window, staring outside. His face is bogged down with worry and he hardly resembles the upbeat jokester his friends know him to be. Cyborg is shut down, in the corner, hooked to his charger. Every few hours he starts up, against his will. Each time, he wakes up drained and worried. Raven sleeps soundly, finally collapsing from exhaustion. As night begins to fall, the Titans become seriously concerned. Robin does not return.


	3. A Blast from the ?

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans, but review my work anyway. :D

* * *

The Titans spend the evening in the living room. Beast Boy wakes up as a cat the following morning and stretches before returning to his human form. He looks over groggily at Raven and smiles. Raven is still sleeping, for now. As Beast Boy moves over to the kitchen to grab something to drink, Cyborg reboots.

"AHHHHH!" he screams, jumping up and rubbing his head. "Dude. This has got to stop," Cyborg says, gasping for breath. Raven jumps awake too, but she does not scream.

"Cyborg," she groans, "It's getting worse."

"Friends, is there anything I might to that could . . . Help?" Starfire asks, but both Cyborg and Raven shake their heads.

"Has Robin -"

"No!" Beast Boy yells at her and she shrinks back. "Sorry, Star, but I don't think Robin can help us on this on . . ."

"But he has always. . ."

"Not this time, Star." She looks at him fiercely.

"Well, I have not given up on friend Robin. He has never given up on me! I will find him and he will fix this," Starfire says turning toward the door.

"We should really stay together . . ." Raven says but Starfire continues to walk away.

Without looking back, Starfire adds, "Then you may assist me in finding Robin, if you wish." Cyborg gets up and walks over to the window.

"Is he even coming back?" Cyborg asks, seriously worried. Starfire is gone.

"He's not anywhere" Raven says.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asks, confused.

"He's not here. Not in this town and not in this state or country or world. It's like he does not exist. I can't sense him at all."

"So . . . He's dead?" Cyborg asks uneasily.

"No. I would be able to sense that," Raven tells him looking up, "Robin and I have a connection that would break if he died. Something very strange is happening."

"You're telling me," Cyborg says, yawning, "It's like something is taking all my energy." Raven gives him a concerned look.

"We just need to wait," Raven says, "It's all we can do. It's getting even closer. I feel like we are on top of whatever it is." This does not sit well with Beast Boy. A nervous monster grows in his stomach. Raven gets up and heads to the shower and Cyborg goes to the kitchen to fix breakfast for the remaining three Titans. Beast Boy cleans up the living room.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day Beast Boy cleans," Cyborg jokes from in front of the fridge.

"Dude, I never thought I'd see it either," Beast Boy says, laughing for the first time since the whole ordeal started.

"Things sure have changed these past few weeks, huh?" Cyborg says, cooking burgers.

"There better be a tofu burger on that grill!" Beast Boy yells back at him.

"No way! Things will never change that much!"

When Raven returns from the shower, Beast Boy leaves to take his shower. Raven sits down by the window and meditates. Floating back to the ground, Raven pulls her hood up and sits at the table next to Cyborg as he greedily devours his lunch.

Wiping barbeque sauce from his face, Cyborg asks Raven, "Hey, Rae, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you know that green man?"

"No, I don't."

"He knows you."

"I know," Raven looks away. She wishes she knew how he knew her.

"I think he's causing this."

Raven's head swings back to face Cyborg, "Me too. And . . . I can't sense him either. It's like he just . . . Disappeared."

"He did. I don't know to where . . ."

"He used your technology."

"I know. Maybe that's why it's not working to keep me charged. Somebody's using it for something else." Cyborg gives Raven a serious stare before looking over at his charger.

"But what are they using it for?"

"To go somewhere else," Cyborg says as Beast Boy enters the room.

"Has Starfire come back yet?" he asks. Both Raven and Cyborg shake their heads. Beast Boy looks over at Raven and Cyborg and sees the worry on their faces. "Let's play a game!" he says, setting up the game system.

"Dude, so not the time," Cyborg says, walking over to his charger to inspect it. Beast Boy runs up to Raven, "How about you, Rae? We can play anything you want! Come one, just one game?" He wags his eyebrows at her and she sighs

"I'm not in the mood."

"Um, okay, how about a story?"

"I just need some alone time."

"It's not good to always be alone. Come on, we could get up a game of stank ball. How about it Cyborg? Raven, you could be referee!" He says, jumping up and down.

"No," both Cyborg and Raven say in unison.

"Aw, come on! We're losing the whole team here!"

"And if we don't figure something out, we won't get them back," Cyborg says, flipping a switch on his charger to open in up, "This had got to be able to be used for something else . . . But how?"

Just then, the charger slams itself shut and begins to glow.

"Dude," Cyborg and Beast Boy say in unison. Raven gasps.


	4. A Strange Not So Stranger

A/N: I know this one is a little bit short, but I want to break this part up into two chapters. I'm giving you both chapters now b/c I am awesome! Enjoy! =] Btw, I don't own the Teen Titans but that shouldn't stop you from reviewing. Updated for clarity and to fix tyypos. :)

* * *

She is eight years old and scared to death. Her journey was long and draining. She wears a green plaid dress and an electrical blue belt. Her skin is ghostly pale and her hair is deep violet. Her eyes are bright green. She clutches a stuffed dog in her arm. She is standing in the Teen Titan's living room.

"Okay, that's it! I am officially crazy," Cyborg declares.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asks, inquisitively.

"Gwen?" Raven asks. Cyborg and Beast Boy whip their heads to face Raven.

"You know her?" They ask.

"Mommy!" The girl yells, throwing her arms around Raven.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Beast Boy says, separately Raven for the little girl, "Raven, since when do you have mysterious lovers and children who can appear at will?!"

"I don't know. I don't have children," Raven says softly.

"It sounds like you're confused," Cyborg says, "How can you not know if you have children?" The little girl takes in her surroundings and then, becoming suddenly aware of something, runs off in fear.

"I don't know what's what anymore . . ." Beast Boy says, shaking his head.

"That's it, I am destroying this damned thing," Cyborg says, moving over to his charger.

"If you two would stop talking for one second, you'd see that Gwen ran off," Raven says, looking around.

"How do you know her name?" Beast Boy asks.

"I'm not sure," Raven said, looking him in the eyes, "But we have to find her. She's innocent."

"How do you know?" Cyborg asks.

"I just . . . Sense it." There is a loud banging noise just as they are about to go looking for the little girl. As a boy emerges from the glowing charger, Raven chants, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and sends a black light at their attacker. Instead of hitting him, however, she is drawn into the portal from which he emerges.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yells running after her. The portal closes up, leaving him to belly flop on the ground. There is a green teenager standing in front of them now.

"That's it!" Cyborg yells, "You people aren't getting through here anymore! Now, you better explain why you want to be in the Titan Tower or I am gonna kick some serious green butt. Just ask Beast Boy over here, I've had a lot of practice."

"Beast Boy?" The boy asks, instantly finding Beast Boy and laughing.

"What's so funny about my name?"

"Not your name, the way you look." Beast Boy becomes furious and transforms into a tiger and chargers. Cyborg blasts at the teenager as the teenager transforms into an eagle to evade the attack. Instead of hitting the boy, the blast misses and hits the charger, completely destroying it.

"NO!" The boy yells, running to the charger's remains, returning to human form.

"You can turn into animals?" Beast Boy asks, dumbfounded, and returning to his human form. The teen simply stares blankly at him. "Tell us where you sent Raven, or I am going to knock you all the way to next week!" Beast Boy yells, face to face to the boy. He is considerably shorter than the teenager.

"She was sent way further than next week and I'm stuck here now and you just blew the time portal up and I have no idea how to fix it. Only Uncle Robin can fix it. He made it."

"_Uncle _Robin?" Beast Boy asks.

"Time portal?" Cyborg asks.

"Look, I need your help and then we'll figure out how to get back. Have you seen a little girl come through here?" the boy asks, concerned.

"We can't help you if we don't know what's going on," Cyborg says, firmly, "And I don't trust you."

"I'll tell you everything," the teenager says, throwing his arms up "My name is Ray Logan and I'll be born in about seven or so years. . ."


	5. Answers that Raise Questions

A/N: Please Enjoy and Review! :) To be updated soon to fix typos. A special thanks to xXNevermoreAgainXx's Shadow's of the Past, which inspired me to write a BBXRae Time Travel story. Again, sorry for the typos in this and the previous chapter. They will be fixed tommorrow. PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me happy and please check me out on fiction press. I know I ramble a lot about that but I get almost no hits on fiction press and hundreds here.

* * *

"Dude! That's my last name," Beast Boy says.

"About that," Ray says, laughing nervously, "I've never seen you this . . . Little."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. It's just, you're my dad," Ray tells Beast Boy, fully expecting Beast Boy's confusion.

"That's impossible!" Beast Bou yells out, "I don't have children.

"You sure? Green's not a normal complextion," Cyborg says.

"No, it's not and he is my dad. You see that portal you destroyed . . ." Ray says, being cut off.

"You mean my charger?" Cyborg corrects him.

"That's right. You told me that when I was younger . . ."

"How old are you?" Beast Boy interrupts him.

"Fourteen. How old are _you_?" Ray asks, not actually expecting an answer.

"I'll be sixteen next month," Beast Boy says, puffy out his chest to make himself appear larger.

"You sure were short, Dad," Ray says and Beast Boy shudders at the word "Dad."

"So wait . . . What about my charger?" Cyborg brings the two back on topic.

"Right, I forgot, you used the portal to charge back in the day. Now, you just use self charging batteries. You never have to hook up and you get by on almost two hours of sleep for your human half,"

"What do you mean _now_?" Cyborg asks him.

"I mean _my_ now. That portal, your charger, is used for traveling time. Uncle Robin invented it, using your old charger when you switched to self charging. We'd only used it once before and now we need it to help me and Gwen and Mom."

"Gwen . . .that girl called Raven mom," Beast Boy says, suddenly interested in the story.

"Yes, that's because she is her mom," Ray explains, but Cyborg cuts him off.

"So let me get this straight, Beast Boy has a kid and Raven has a kid and they travel back in time through my charger that Robin converted into a time traveling device to help save you and that girl and . . . Wait do I have any kids?" Cyborg asks, scratching his head.

"No, you don't but that's not important -"

"I think it is! What about Robin and Star?"

"No, they don-" Ray says before getting cut off again.

"But I thought for sure they'd stay together . . ." Cyborg and Beast Boy lean in, asking questions that overlap..

"They do! But Tamaranians and humans can't exactly have children . . ." Ray says backing up

"This is weird. I mean do the Titans stay together when BB and Rae find people and get married?" Cyborg asks.

"Do I get taller?" Beast Boy asks.

"Do I become a chef?"

"Does Raven ever-?" Beast Boy begins to ask, but Ray promtly cuts him.

"Raven's my mom," Ray explains slowly, "and Gwen is my sister."

"Wait . . . If Raven is your mom and I'm your dad . . ." Beast Boy says, "Then Raven and I are . . ."

"Married? Yes. But that's really not important."

"I knew it!" Cyborg yells teasingly at Beast Boy, "I knew you had a thing for her."

"She likes me back?" Beast Boy says dreamily to himself, forgetting to deny his secret feelings for Raven.

"You guys!" Ray says catching Cyborg and Beast Boy's attention.

"Look, Robin converted your charger with your help, Uncle Cyborg, and we are going to have to fix it and I need your help to get back to the present . . . er future. Look, Dad, you, older you, . . . Is stuck somewhere in time and he- you . . . have to give Mom something very important to help me and Gwen. We have to find her. Gwen is very troubled."

"What's wrong with you two?" Cyborg asks.

"Mom's demon half. Uncle Cyborg, you found a cure for it so we don't have to suffer from Trigon . . ."

"You inherited Trigon?" Cyborg says, taken back. He was sure that the Titan's Trigon problems were long gone.

"He _was _our grandfather. It was never a problem but now . . . Look, something really bad started to happen and I start doing bad things. . . Things I'm not proud of and I can't control it. You found a way to fix it, Uncle Cy, but it was too late to give us the cure . . . So you sent Dad to use the time travel device that you created years ago to Mom the cure right when she gets pregnant with me."

"We just had a time travel device on hand?" Cyborg asks, confused.

"No, after you upgraded to self charging, you and Uncle Rob created the time traveling box because you need to go back in time to defeat Slade when he kidnaps Auntie Star . . ."

"Whoa, does Slade ever give up? That man is nuts . . ." Cyborg says, "What kinds of other inventions do we get?"

"Look, I know you have questions, but you have the rest of your lives to live out the answers. Gwen and I need you now!" Cyborg nods in acknowledgement. Beast Boy is silently day dreaming about Raven and himself in a darkly lit room.

"Hey BB!" Cyborg yells, swatting him upside the head. Beast Boy is brought back from his trance.

"Huh?"

"I need you to find Gwen. Me and Ray are going to fix the time machine so we can save your . . . Children. Man, this is a head ache."

Just then, Starfire walks in through the door, alone.


	6. The Value of Talking to Oneself

A/N: Here is chapter six. Enjoy and review and remember, I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"I found Robin," Starfire says, wide-eyed.

"Where?" the boys collectively ask.

"Um, you aren't going to believe me . . . But he came out of your box of energy, Cyborg. It was very . . . Strange."

"It still works?" Ray asks, hopefully.

"I do not know. . . It fell on me . . . Head," Starfire says, rubbing the back of her head.

"Let's go and find out!" Cyborg yells, simultaneously grabbing Beast Boy and Ray and dragging them outside. Starfire floats shortly behind them.

Meanwhile, and about twenty years away, Raven falls from somewhere and promptly rolls into a couch. She sits up and rubs her forehead. Blood trickles down her face from a nasty cut and a woman screams. Raven immediately takes a fighting stance as the door opens.

"BB, what did you do this time? I've got a new scar-" the woman says as Raven grabs her attention. The woman gasps and Raven's jaw drops as she stares at woman who is identical to herself with one exception: the woman wears white. "Oh my," the woman says.

"What's going on? Who are you; where am I?" Raven demands, anger rising. A black aura engulfs a couch. The older woman puts her hand up and forces the couch back down, before rubbing her head in pain.

"Raven," she says.

"How do you know my name?" Raven says, prepping to attack.

"You don't want to hurt me. That would be self destructive," the woman chuckles, "Please sit down and I'll explain. You won't regret it."

"How do you know that?" Raven says, sarcastically.

"Because, suddenly, I remember this day and, I don't regret it," the woman explains and Raven sits down, a puzzled look across her face. She can't sense what the woman is thinking. It's as though Raven sits in the room alone. This is because in the technical sense of the word, she is alone. Raven feels extremely tense, as she suspects a great deal of danger but senses none. Is she losing her powers or is she really safe? It is hard for Raven to tell.

"Welcome to time traveling," the woman says, "and welcome to why it I don't recommend it."

"Excuse me?"

"Messing with time is a very unwise idea. Beast Boy only did it to protect-"

"Beast Boy? He traveled through time?" Raven says, confused.

The woman grins warmly, "Yes, and as I do recall, your first kiss with him happened, yesterday?"

"What?"

"That 'green man'? That was Beast Boy. I remember it like it was yesterday. Well, except for you it WAS yesterday. . . Allow me to fully explain. I am you. And Beast Boy is doing your bidding in the past . . . And not very successfully, I might add," the woman lets out a chuckle as her hand raises to her forehead.

"That scar? Where did you- I get it from?" Raven asks.

"Just now-" the woman pointed to Raven's forehead, as Raven's head moves up to touch the fresh wound.

"Oh," Raven says looking down, "Why did that man kiss me?"

"Because you are in love with him, or at least you will be," the woman says, "See I always remember our first kiss as the time after one of our fights - Well, I won't ruin it for you. But now that he's gone back, the first time he kissed me is at least a year before I kiss him, though I suspect my memories shall change soon and I'll have a hundred realities to remember," the woman says, wrinkling her nose and the idea of having separate memories of how things happened the first time and how they happened the second time. This is the head ache of time traveling.

"And you are telling me that that was Beast Boy? That man looks nothing like him, except that they're both green…"

"He grows up to be quite different looking," Raven says, instantly expecting the next question.

"Then why do you look just like I look now?" Raven asks, her suspicion growing.

"Because humans grow up and continue to age, yes?"

"That's exactly why I am confused," Raven says.

"And demons are born the fully developed, yes?"

"But I wasn't-"

"No, you weren't. You grew up, but you don't really age. It's part of being mixed . . ."

"So I am never going to get old?" Raven asks, in disbelief.

"You, I, we will, I suspect. But at a much slower rate. This is why you have to forgive Beast for kissing you, he thought you were the older version of yourself. When he found out that I was sixteen, well he felt like he was kissing a child, since, after all, he was. . . Even if she'll be his wife one day."

"Wife?" Raven says, a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't play that with me, I know you like him. I remember that clearly," the woman muses as Raven gets more and more angry.

At that moment, it fully hits her: her and Beast Boy will have a relationship? More than a relationship, they get married? Raven blurts out, "Wait? Beast Boy? What were you- was I - - - What _will_ I be thinking?" She asks. This makes the woman laugh.

"He's very sweet and the best friend you are ever going to have. I love him so much. . ."

"Then why send him back in time?" Raven asks, trying to seem uninterested in her relationship with Beast Boy. Though, in all honesty, she can't hide her feelings from herself, no matter how much time separates the two.

"Ray and Gwen have problems with Trigon. . ."

"Gwen?" Raven asks, instantly remembering the name.

"Your children…"

"With BEAST BOY?" Raven asks. Suddenly Raven imagines herself _with _Beast Boy, in the most intimate sense of the word. A deep blush spreads across her face.

"Yes. Cyborg found a cure for their demon natures, a way to block it, if you will. Ray and Gwen are very complex and complicated children, much like we are. But they don't have magic mirrors and meditation and Azarath to protect them." Raven instantly feels immense guilt for the fate of Azarath.

"Don't feel guilty," the woman says, instantly picking up on her own past guilt, "The people of Azarath love you deeply and they still live on, in a different world. You turn out okay. Remember? The world doesn't end. Your mother didn't kill you and herself when she found out she was pregnant with a half demon. She gave you that chance and Azarath taught you how to control yourself and you taught yourself the desire to do good and the Titans taught you how to do good. There is no such thing as destiny in that truest sense. You can always fight, and even when you don't win, it makes a difference. But you do win! Don't you remember that? You learn to control it. Beast Boy will teach you how to lose control," the woman laughs coyly, "You get to live and love. You get to experience it all, in the real world, outside of Nevermore," the woman tells her younger self, emotions rising in her. And though the woman feels many things, nothing bad happens.

"Wow, I never thou-"

"I know I didn't," the woman says, quietly.

"So what am I supposed to do know?" Raven asks, the reality of the situation still sinking in.

"Nothing just yet. I am sure that Beast Boy will find his way back here, after finding the years I was pregnant and giving me the medicine to take that will prevent Trigon from reproducing in Ray and Gwen." the woman says. Raven nods, rubbing her forehead in pain and confusion. The woman gets up to make both herselves some tea. Raven's eyes scan the tower, it IS, in fact the Titan Tower that she is in. On the walls hang many pictures over the years. The same pictures that were in her dreams and visions leading up to the whole 'time traveling' thing. She lets out a sigh of relief. Things do turn out okay.

Twenty years before this, at the Titan Tower, things are anything but okay.


	7. Robin's Return and Gwen's Struggle

A/N: So sorry this took forever! Alot was going on. I'll try to update soon. R&R & ENJOY

* * *

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Ray make their way out to the front of the tower and find Robin laying outside, rubbing his head.

"There is friend Robin! He is awake now!" Stare points out.

"THAT'S ROBIN?" Ray asks, shaking his head. The remaining Titans nod. "I think you've been mislead. That villain is destroying the future!"

"What?" Cyborg and Starfire ask collectively.

"Titans, don't believe him," Robin says jumping to his feet.

"Dude .. . I don't know what to believe anymore," Cyborg says.

"You were right, Dad, this man is dangerous. What if he came back to attack you and mom . . ." Ray begins addressing Beast Boy who stares blankly. "Dad? Dad? DAD?"

"Huh? Oh right . . ." Beast Boy says, "But Robin's not a threat. He's . . . Robin. He might be annoying, even a little crazy, but he's one of the good guys, I swear."

"Gee, thanks," Robin says sarcastically.

"That's not Uncle Robin."

"Ray, man, don't you think we'd know what Robin looks like in this time period?" Cyborg suggests.

"But this boy has been showing up in the future and tearing the very fabric of time and space! He's not one of the good guys."

Suddenly all eyes fall on Robin as he shifts uncomfortably.

"Well, I. . ." Robin begins.

"Well you what?" Starfire asks.

"I've been . . . Working on Cyborg's charger and I-" but Robin is immediately cut off.

"MY CHARGER?! You're the one who messed with it?" Cyborg's figure loomed over a cowering Robin who waved his arms in protest.

"Uncle Cyborg, back off," Ray says, pulling him back, "If this really is Uncle Robin, he owes us a huge explanation."

Robin sighs, "I guess I have to tell you now."

"Yes, you do," Cyborg says bitterly.

"The first time was an accident, I swear. You said you'd been having problems and I thought I fixed it. . . When I discovered that it could be used as a time machine. At first I fell through a couple minutes, but with the right tinkering, I figured out how to out forward and back with ease. I was using it to check on criminals, explore battle strategies. I was keeping one step ahead of the game, but it started to take it's toll on me. Then, you, Cyborg. I wasn't sure how to fix it, and then Raven began to pick up on it and people started coming through, so I went to the future to try to fix it, but.. ." Robin shrugs his shoulders.

"Dude, you could have told us," Beast Boy says quietly.

"Uncle Robin, let me tell you something. The fact that you NEVER confessed, even your future self . . . I just . . . UGH! You should know that traveling back in time is okay but that going forward can wreck the balance. We were only using the time machine to save me and Gwen!"

"Where IS Gwen?" Beast Boy asks, concerned.

"Who is Gwen?" Robin asked, confused, but Beast Boy had already run off in pursuit of his daughter.

"My sister. Beast Boy's daughter. The one you are hurting the most by messing with time," Ray spat at him.

"What? I know you . . ." Robin says, suddenly realizing who he was speaking with.

"Yes, we've been fighting. I should have figured it out. When I hit you, Uncle Robin . . . Nightwing, started scaring. It's just like you to be too stubborn to identify yourself. You told us that younger you was an imposter and we attacked you ruthlessly, just to keep your secret!"

"Seriously dude. . ." Cyborg piped in.

"Friends! I am worried for Beast Boy and Raven . . . Who has not returned!" Starfire yelled out.

"Come on, we've got to fix this mess," Robin announces.

"Your mess," Ray says, bitterly, "And there's nothing we can do but hope that Dad . . . Beast Boy . . . Older Beast Boy fixes things."

"We're relying on the grass stain?" Cyborg asks both concerned and as comic relief. However, Beast Boy does not respond to his teammate's lack of confidence.

Instead, Beast Boy runs furiously down the street as a tiger. He moves swiftly around corners and past building. Paternal instinct kicks in. He knows exactly where Gwen is. He reaches the spot: under Jump City's bridge. It is familiar to Gwen, a place she will spend much time at after she is born in twelve years. She clutches her knees tightly and sobs. Upon seeing Beast Boy she gets up to run but he catches her in a literal bear hug.

Returning to normal form, he makes eye contact with her.

"I'm sworry," she says repeatedly through sobs, "I messed everything up."

"No you didn't," Beast Boy says, grinning widely, "Actually, you made my day."

"Really?" she asks and Beast Boy nods, picking her up and holding her tightly.

"It's okay. We're gonna fix everything and you'll be home before you know it. And Uncle Robin'll stop bothering everyone in the future, well he'll still bother everyone but it'll be okay."

"Will you forgive me?" she asks.

"For what?" Beast Boy asks, curious.

"For blowing everything up and turning evil and making you go back to give mommy demon meds," Gwen says, tears rising in her.

Beast Boy, though thoroughly confused responds quickly, "None of it is your fault. You're safe now and I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"Big you says that too," she says, laughing and wiping tears from her eyes. Beast Boy lets out a nervous chuckle. He is beyond relieved. If this hadn't worked, he had no back up plan.

"Ever ride a rhinoceros?" Beast Boy says, getting an idea.

"Yes," Gwen nods, "All the time."

"Oh, right," Beast Boy says, looking down.

"But I'd love to do it again!" She says, hoping she didn't make Daddy sad.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy transforms and allows Gwen up before riding back to the tower.

However, as the near the tower and Ray and Gwen are reunited, Gwen finds herself losing control. The two siblings hug tightly.

"Ray?" Gwen asks in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"It's gonna happen again," she says, her voice shaking.

"It'll be okay," Ray tells her unconvincingly.

"No, it's worse than before, I can't stop him!" Her powers begin to show themselves. Her eyes flash red and her hands shake.

"What's going on?" Starfire asks.

"Trigon," Ray says bitterly.

Gwen merely shakes uncomfortably as the teens discuss the inevitable mess to come.

"What is she gonna do?" Cyborg asks.

"Will she be okay?" Beast Boy demands.

"The better question is will we be okay?" Robin asks, bracing for battle.

"I'm sorry," Gwen cries over and over until the demon takes over. "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME!" Her cloak bleeds red and she rises in the air, leaving the Titans thoroughly confused as innocent eight year old Gwen yields attack after attack in their direction.

The Titans and Ray keep up an impressive defense, but as time goes by they begin to wonder how long it can last. None of them are willing to harm Gwen but she seems to have no problem harming them.


	8. Back to the Future and on with the past

A/N: Edited to fix the formatting. Enjoy. Reviews = Love.

* * *

In the future, older Raven gets a vision. Young Raven senses it immediately.

"What's going on?" Raven asks herself.

"There's something wrong with Gwen," older Raven says.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Raven ask, surprising herself with how protective she is of a girl she just met.

"Trigon," Raven says sadly.

Raven's eyes widening as both fear and guilt fill her. Older Raven sets a hand on her younger counterpart's shoulder, "It'll be okay. Beast Boy will get there in time." Though in all honesty, she is beginning to wonder.

"I have to go back to the present!" Raven announces, searching for the time machine.

"That won't help," Raven reminds her younger self.

"I have to do something!" White clad Raven lets out a sigh. There is no point in talking herself down.

"Go back if you must. Try to comfort Gwen and wait for Beast Boy to administer the cure. He is in the right time period now. I'll take the medicine soon and it should be taking effect soon."

"How do you know?" Raven asks, stopping in her tracks.

"Because I remember it now," Raven says. Both Ravens shake their heads and sigh. This is getting to be quite a head ache.

"I know why you don't recommend time travel now," Raven says, getting a nod of approval from herself.

"Go to the machine, Cyborg's charger and hit the red button. Hook yourself up quickly to one of the belts that are hung on the wall. Press the blue button and hold your breath. Trust me on that last part. Now, go on."

Raven does as she is told.

Meanwhile, the Titans are losing sorely to Gwen. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin lie on the ground while Ray and Beast Boy manage only to maintain their defense. Just as Gwen hits Ray, the time portal opens up once again. Robin crawls to help Starfire up, but stops midway to stare in amazement. As Raven tumbles out and hits the ground hard, a second portal opens up right next to her. An older Beast Boy emerges, and hit the ground on his feet, searching frantically.

"Raven!" he yells, taking note of his future wife, and props her up.

"Beast. . . B-Boy?" Raven asks, blushing profusely and stuttering. The remain team members stare.

"Mom! Dad!" Ray yells out to them and they whip around, as Gwen approaches them in anger.

Cyborg manages to body slam Gwen just in time. She hit's the ground and cries out. Beast Boy, now holding the antidote takes in his surroundings and immediately recognizes his mistake.

"Wrong year!" He yells and immediately exits out a fresh time portal. Within minutes, the battle ends. The titans are unable to defeat Gwen. She ascends into the air, prepping to deliver the finishing blow when, suddenly she falls quickly to the ground. Her normal cloak and demeanor are replenished, and Raven catches her before being knocking flat on her back. For a few moments, everything is silent.

"It's gonna be okay," Ray says, a large grin forming across his face. All eyes fall on him. "Come on Gwen," he adds, "Let's go home.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Cyborg yells out waving his arms and gaining everyone's attention.

"Nobody's going anywhere," Robin says, "Until I can fix the charger."

"Dad did it," Gwen says shyly.

Raven hugs Gwen tightly "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she says, tears rolling off her cheeks. Beast Boy goes over to them, and hugs Gwen too.

"How did you travel?" Cyborg asks Beast Boy.

"I don't know. I haven't . . . done it yet?"

"He has a portable portal," Ray added, piping in, "in the event that the charger breaks or that it is not around, he can create one to leave through. Obviously a portal will create when anyone is arriving and it needn't be the original source, but in order to leave a time period, a portal must be created. Only thing is that darn thing is hard to set, which is what took Dad so long to give Mom the medicine."

"How are you so smart?" Beast Boy asks.

"I got it from my mom," Ray says and every burst out into laughter, with the exception of Raven and Beast Boy, who have now become aware of each other. Raven and Beast look at one another and blush yet again.

"So wait, then how did you plan on do the leaving?" Starfire asks, scratching her head and Ray smiles even bigger. Before he can answer, an older Beast Boy suddenly appears and collects his children before disappearing, leaving all the original Titans standing in the battle ground.

"I think it's time we went home too," Robin says.

"Just a minute," everyone else adds.

"You've got to promise one thing," Cyborg says.

"What's that?" Robin asks, nervously.

"You can not ever hide what you are doing from us like that again!" Starfire yells out, while hugging him tightly. Robins gasps for air.

"I . . ." he says, looking down.

"Well?" Raven asks.

"I promise," he says, finally looking around at his teammates, "Now, let's go home."

"Man, I'm starving!" Cyborg and Beast Boy say at the same time.

"Let's have a celebratory feast!" Starfire yells excitedly and the Titans head home.

In living room, Cyborg hooks up to his charger and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Everything alright?" Raven asks.

"Back to normal," he says with a grin. For tonight only, Cyborg allows Robin and Beast Boy to cook. Starfire giddily tries to help. In one fell swoop, Raven uses her powers to restore the tower to order. She then heads to the kitchen to make tea for herself and fruit punch for the remaining titans. Raven reaches across the counter for a bowl and brushes up against Beast Boy and they share an awkward moment and giggle.

"So," Cyborg says, taking advantage of the situation, "I believe I have yet to properly taunt the two of you about your new 'relationship.'" Both Titans look away embarrassed.

"Yea, I can't say I saw that one coming," Robin says, studying the two of them.

"Well," Raven says, "Neither did I." She laughs dryly but it's clear that she's uncomfortable. Beast Boy simply wears a stupid grin on his face.

"I certainly saw it," Starfire adds, smiling at the two Titans.

"Really?" Cyborg asks, laughing.

"Of course! They often engage in the Tamaranian act of insulting one another for courtship. But you can see how much they love each other by the way they stare at one another when the other isn't looking. I am very . . . Good at seeing love," she says, eyeing her two teammates.

Later that evening, after the food is demolished, everyone is showered and getting a full night's rest for the first time in a long time, Beast Boy heads down the hallway to Raven's room. He prepares to knock when Raven says in a low voice, "It's unlocked."

Beast Boy smiles uneasily and slides the door open. Raven is standing in the doorway.

"Raven," he says.

"Beast Boy." They stare at each other for a few moments.

"I. . ." Beast Boy begins, looking extremely nervous.

Raven, who has not yet slept and refreshed her empathic powers, picks up on his body language, and smiles at him. It's actually kind of cute. She lets him stutter for a few more moments before he stops talking and moves in closer and puts his hand on her shoulder, making her feel weak at the knees. Her face turns bright red and there is no cloak to hide her equally nervous expression. He takes a deep breath and tries to speak again but Raven cuts him off by throwing her arms around him and pulling him into passionate kiss. She pulls him into her room and closes the door as all the lights in the hallway explode. When she pulls away, they both laugh.

"I like the way you laugh," Beast Boy says, smiling.

"I like the way you make me laugh," Raven blurts out, forgetting to maintain her sarcastic demeanor. Beast Boy grins bigger than ever before.

After a few moments, he looks at her and says, "Well, I should be going to sleep."

"Yea, me too," Raven adds, "but um . . . Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"Well, there's already a bed in here and um. . ."

"You want me to stay?" he asks eagerly.

"I mean only if you want to," she mutters, but before she can finish, Beast Boy has transformed into a cat and leapt onto her bed. Raven smiles and climbs into bed. Beast Boy returns to human form and holds her tightly as the drift off to sleep together.


End file.
